Captured
Captured is an episode of Noah 10. Episode "I got away." Said Noah. Noah took a few steps forward from the hole he just dug, then stopped. "At least I hope I did." Noah walked and sat by a bush. He sighed and lied down. "Why is it always me that gets into the predicaments?" Noah asked himself. "Not a moments rest for three years, er...my mistake. FOUR years." Noah sat up and looked at the Matrix. "You're a lot of trouble, but at the same time, you're against the real trouble." Said Noah. Noah suddenly heard noises in the bushes. Startled, he hid behind a bush. Two Plumbers came, but didn't see Noah. They laid a picnic down. Seriously? Though Noah. Wow. Resting on the job. Slobs. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be looking for that Noah kid?" Asked one Plumber. "Who cares?" Said the other. KID!? Noah violently got angered. I AM THIRTEEN....TECHNICALLY FOURTEEN! The Plumbers heard noises in the bush Noah was hiding in. "Probably a squirrel." Said one Plumber. "I like squirrels." Added the other. Suddenly, Rath jumped out of the bush and clanged the two Plumbers' heads together, knocking them out. "LET ME....wait....gotta be quiet.....let me tell ya somethin' plumbers, Rath ain't no squirrel." Noah changed back. "Almost got carried away. Can't make too much noise or else Vilgax will find me." Said Noah. MEANWHILE... "What the Pluck do you mean you can't find him!!?" Yelled Vilgax. "....Exactly what we said." Responded the Plumber. "Oh. I thought it meant...nevermind. Just go find him." Said Vilgax. "Sir, may I be of assistance?" Vilgax looked and saw Psyphon. "Psyphon..." "Yes, Lord Vilgax." Said Psyphon. "I have returned." "Go find me a Wild Noah." Said Vilgax. Psyphon went out in search of Noah. "Just hiding out...la la la la!" Sang Noah Psyphon shot at Noah. Noah fell. "Psyphon!" "I found him, sire!" Called Psyphon. Psyphon placed a sleeping gas bomb on Noah's head. BOOM! Noah was asleep. Psyphon dragged him away. He took him to Vilgax. "Excellent work." Said Vilgax. Vilgax grabbed a Null Void Projector. He shot it and opened a portal. He threw Noah inside and sealed it up. "Yay, I won, now I need a sandwich." Said Vilgax. Noah woke up inside the Null Void. "Oh no. My worst nightmare come to life." Said Noah. "I'm back at school!!! NO!" "No, you idiot. You're in Incarcecon." Said an officer. "Idiot? IDIOT!? I'll have you know--" Before Noah could finish, the officer tazed Noah and threw him in a cell. "I can just phase out as Big Chill, no Ghostfreak! No wait, Doomer!" Called Noah. "Your cell is specially made." Said the officer. "Hmph. We'll just see." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Doomer. He turned intangible and tried to phase through the door but got shocked and thrown back. He tried again, and again, and again. Until he finally changed back. "OK, no phasing out." Said Noah. But Noah realized the officer was a Talpaedan and left the keys in the door. "Seriously!? People are idiots today!" Said Noah. Noah grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. He ran out yelling "Prison break!". When he got to the court yard, he transformed into Stinkfly and flew up, up, and awaaaaay! He then transformed into Eon and created a portal out. He teleported back to Earth and changed back. He was on a hill, with a nice view of the Plumber base. "No victory for you..." Noah walked away. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Rath *Doomer *Stinkfly *Eon Villains *Psyphon *Vilgax *Plumbers Trivia *This is the first time Rath has to say his catchphrase quietly. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes